Guardian
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: It is hard falling in love with someone that doesn't feel emotion.
1. Boy meets Girl

**Hey guys I'm back with another story :D this one I feel really good about. they are in slightly medieval times but also quite modern. I will try to slip in the odd known character but no promises.**

**Kim**

My eyes shot open, my head jerked from side to side as I smiled and took in my surroundings. I looked out the balcony window and saw a bird chirping in the morning sun. I stretched my arms and threw my covers off running down the stairs of the large castle to eat my breakfast. I jumped the last three steps leading to the kitchen and almost toppled over marge the head chef.

"Careful Kim, what's the hurry?" She said as she looked down on me a smirk on her face. Even though I will be turning sixteen in a few days the large servant towered over me like the castle towered over the village.

"I'm going on an adventure today!" I said excitedly sounding slightly like I did when I was a young child. I have always wanted to go outside of the village but I won't be allowed to until I am appointed.

"Now Kim you know that your father won't let you go outside of the village. You are the princess and your guardian hasn't even been sent to you yet." She said looking at me with knowing eyes. I slumped my shoulders nodding but then my face lit up.

"But he will be coming soon right." I said and she gave me a hesitant nod and I ran off in the direction of the village. I slowed down to a casual walk waving and smiling at the people that were emerging from their small houses that we're dwarfed even more by the large castle in which I lived.

"Morning princess!" One of the villagers shouted while milking a cow. I waved back smiling at the young girl who ran out of the stables eager to say hello and in the process tripped over her father's bucket in which he had a full pale of milk.

"Kim! Kim, did you hear your guardian is on his way from the unnamed regions, top of his class just like you requested! But mother seems worried he is only a sixteen year old just like you and he is so well trained." I turned around to see Grace my best friend and the high priests daughter babbling on about the guardian that has apparently been assigned to me. Suddenly I became extremely nervous your guardian is with you for your entire life or theirs. They are trained extremely well and it is said some of them could take on an entire army. They are sent away when very young to the unnamed regions where they train.

"Calm down Grace." I held her shoulders until her breathing became more relaxed but her grin was still present.

"Kim, this is so important though! I hope he's cute. Maybe you will marry him." She said smiling and I gasped.

"Guardians are trained not to show any affection. He will probably be some gross guy with greasy hair and never bathes." I said squeezing my nose causing Grace to laugh along with me.

"You know some of the higher subjects have to marry their guardians so they can go undercover so enemies won't recognize them." She said whispering in my ear which made me blush at the thought of having to marry somebody at such a young age.

"Princess Kimberly!" I whipped around and spotted Grace's mom waving her arm up in the air from the castle gates the other hand holding up her dress. Me and Grace ran towards her as she laughed at our immature behaviour.

"Kim I know you wanted to have fun today but I'm afraid you have to get ready for your guardians arrival." She said and my shoulders slumped slightly because I knew what this meant. I had to do my hair and put on make-up and wear a dress. I frowned at the fact I had to get all dressed up to impress some boy that probably looks like a toad.

"I heard he's cute." She said smiling at the fact that she has been keeping tabs on all the possible guardians.

"Well what are we waiting for, I need to look good!" I said running through the gates of the castle Grace right behind me.

"All done." Grace's mom said with a smile on her face as she placed my tiara on top of my head. I turned around to face the mirror and I was surprised at the reflection. My hair was long and straight with bangs covering my left eye and the tiara fit perfectly on my blond locks. The dark red dress fit perfectly defining my curves but looking presentable at the same time, it had one strap and cut off just below the knees and I had red heels to match. I smiled at my red lipstick that made me look very sassy and at the fact that this boy won't know what hit him. I heard a knock on the door and Grace who was squealing in the chair next to me ran to go get it. She opened it revealing my mother.

"Kim hurry and come down the stairs he is arriving." Grace grinned from behind the door and my mother rushed out the door followed by me, I only turned back to blow a quick kiss to Grace's mom and mouth a "thank you". I burst through the gates fixing my hair as I took my place next to my mother and father.

"You look beautiful." My mother said through her teeth but looking straight ahead making sure to stay smiling.

"Thanks mom!" I said grinning and making sure to clone her every move. I heard a scream from the messenger on top of the lookout point.

"Here he comes!" I smiled trying to peer past the tree line to get a good look at him. In an instant he broke through and a jet black horse and came to a slow stop in front of me. He hopped off of his horse and knelt down on the ground. His sword was buckled in and I guaranteed he knew how to use it.

"Guardian I hereby appoint you to be Kimberly Ann Crawford's loyal guardian." My father said handing him two boxes. He looked up and I got a good look at his face. He flipped his hair slightly and my eyes widened at hot handsome he was. Grace's mom was right drop dead gorgeous. He stood up his shirt stretching revealing his toned chest and biceps, my mom elbowed me lightly winking at me causing me to blush. He stood up his stare still blank as he looked at me, his mouth remained still but his eyes looked eager. He stood up towering over me he handed me the red box and he kept the blue box. This part of the ceremony I was not aware of, he opened up his box and as I stood motionless he raised his eyebrow slightly jerking his head towards the box I gently opened it. His blue box contained a beautiful red ring and my red box contained a blue ring. He took it out of the box and I mimicked him and he held out his hand as did I.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford you have been appointed your guardian, Jackson Anderson!" My father shouted and we slid the rings onto each others fingers and I looked into his eyes and smiled at the fact that they were filled with joy.

**What did you think should I continue? Yes there will be kick :D Please review and I will try to update in a few days! LOVE YOU ALL**


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Here is the next chapter which I wrote on the road! I told you I would update fast :D I also updated college and just so you guys know those two stories will be my main priority.**

A woman in a long purple dress led me to mine and the princess's quarters. A girl followed who seemed to be around my age. She ran up to catch up to our brisk pace.

"Sooooo, Jack, I can call you Jack right?" She stuttered out tripping slightly on her feet.

"You can call me anything you wish." I said my face looking straight ahead but I caught a smile come out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh sweet, well I was just wondering. Do you think Kim is cute?" I slightly turned my head to face her and tilted it.

"Like a baby animal?" I asked raising my eyebrow slightly. The question was for some reason extremely humorous to her because it sent her into fits of laughter.

"No cute means hot." She said which made me even more confused.

"Do you think she is good looking, Beautiful?" She said with a sigh and then stared at me and I looked back up to see the lady in front was waiting for me at an open door. I took my chance and slipped through the open door surprising the girl.

"Grace shall show you the rest of the suite." I looked at the lady nodding and the girl who was grinning as her name was mentioned.

"Hello, Grace?" I said it more like a question. She nodded as the older women disappeared through the confusing corridors.

"Okay so this is Kimmy's bed, and all of her clothes and all of your armor and your clothes and your bathroom and bath. She gets to decide where you sleep and eat but you must always be with her." She said with her hands behind her back and bouncing from heel to toe very childishly as if she was reciting it from memory.

"So you never answered my question." She said getting closer to my face.

"Grace, where are you?" I heard a shout from the corridor and stayed completely still as Grace shouted back.

"Over here Kim!" I heard footsteps and the blonde turned the corner.

"Oh my gosh Grace, total bab-" She said something along those lines which confused me to a great extent as she noticed me and blushed looking down at her feet. She had changed out of her dress and was now wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. I looked down at my own clothes and their bleek exterior.

"Hello, Ja-Jackson!" She said loudly.

"Princess." I said nodding which made her and Grace laugh.

"Call me Kim." She said and my eyes widened at the honour it was to call a girl of such high stature by their first name. Grace snuck out waving at Kim who gave me a smile.

"Where is your bed?" She asked me tilting her head like a puppy dog which reminded me of how gorgeous she is.

"I don't have one, I sleep where you instruct me too." I said calmy looking at her with my hands behind my back standing up straight.

"Well, I guess you will just have to sleep with me then." She said shrugging as I glanced at the oversized bed and thought for a moment about arguing but I remembered that I must do what the Princess tells me to. She sat on her bed stretching out and then sat up quickly.

"Tell me about the unnamed regions!" I nodded my head and she motioned for me to take a seat next to her. Our bed. I hesitantly took a seat and she starred at me with wide eyes.

"The animals there are ferocious, the academy is located in the darkest area. You get thirty minutes of sleep each day the rest is training. I am the youngest boy to ever graduate." I said but then regretted the last part worrying I offended her with my boasting.

"That's so cool, do lots of girls graduate?" She asked smiling.

"Women are not allowed in the unnamed regions, my teacher says they distract the boys from their training. You are the first girl that I have ever seen." I said looking at her as she grinned and wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me into a hug. My eyes shot open and my chin rested on top of her head and I smelled, strawberries. She jumped out still grinning.

"I have never given a boy as old as me a hugs, or seen one for that matter." She said smiling still. She crossed her legs still looking at me with her pretty eyes, her straight golden hair was perfect and half of her left eye was covered by her bangs. Next thing I knew she had grabbed my hand causing me to blush but recover in a matter of seconds, she was dragging me down the castle into the village. She didn't stop until she got out of the gate. She kept holding my hand which made my face flush again. She led me through the streets and a few girls who seemed to be Kim's age emerged from the houses waving at me. Kim looked at them with a scowl and dragged me along faster. I followed her through the village and into a thick brush. We only stopped when we reached a clearing with two circles made of rocks. The one circle's rocks were reddish and the other were bluish. She stood me in the blue ring and my ring started to glow. She stood in the red ring and she smiled.

"These circles made by my ancestors can only be used once, when the guardian and the princess are assigned. They are used to tell our future!" She said enthusiastically she grabbed my hand and held up her hand and wind started blowing. I looked up in the sky and the sky turned a scarlet red. I saw the castle and men approaching it, in an instant it blew up in flames and Kim's door was broke down and they tied me up in my sleep stealing Kim I screamed but it was too late they took her. In an instant it vanished and I stood there starring at Kim who had a grin on her face. "_Our_ future looks great!" She said with a smile on her face and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I looked down and all the rocks had turned white. I ran to her and grabbed her wrist dragging her in the opposite way of the castle!

"Jack? Where are we going?" She asked and I turned back momentarily.

"Away from here!"

**Grace**

I sat there on top of my bed looking out at the village. I noticed Kim and Jack running out to the village so I decided to follow them. I ran into the bush following them. Kim dragged him to a clearing where two rings of rocks lay and I remember her bringing me here. I opened my eyes and colours were swirling everywhere. Jack had his eyes wide open and in his eyes I saw the castle in flames and his pupils were red. In Kim's I saw Jack and Kim on a hill kissing. A flash of white appeared and everything was back to normal. Jack grabbed Kim and ran away from the castle I knew exactly why. I had to get back and warn everybody. It was getting late and by the time I got back to the village it was too late. I fled running back into the thick forest hearing shouts and screaming. I only looked back once at the wreck to see my mother being dragged away. I let one tear escape my eye.

"Help." I whispered dryly which was the only thing that could escape my lips as I ran.

**The mother of all cliffhangers :D okay so the plot thickens did you guys like what I did with the rings and the rocks? Please review and not just update update update k because the point of reviewing is to tell me how I did. So I want extra-long updates please! Thanks for reading love you all!**


	3. That Was Fun

**Okay this chapter is more of a filler, it focuses on Jack and things back at the castle.**

My eyes slowly opened and I smiled at the grass that was right in front of my face. I sat up stretching and I got up seeing the smoke in the distance and I finally recalled the events of last night. Jack! I whipped my head around from side to side. I heard a rustling in the bush and backed up.

"You're awake." Jack emerged from the bush his shaggy hair looking perfect as ever which made me involuntarily started stroking my hair which surely had knots in it.

"Your hair is fine, there are no dead and/or live animals in it." He said staring at me and then offering up a cute smile which I could tell was new for him. I looked down at what he was holding and it was a branch with dead animals hanging from hit.

"What are you doing with those?" I shouted at him and his head tilted cutely to the side.

"_We _are going to eat them." He said nonchalantly and grabbed his sword and a piece of, flint? From his belt and struck them together into a pile of tender and smirked satisfied as a spark hit and caught on fire.

"Jack how far did we travel last night?" He walked over a few feet to the bush pulling his sword out again and swiping it swiftly cutting a small tree at it's trunk.

"Well you were really tired after I'd say 10 miles so I carried you until about. Twenty minutes ago." He said turning to me smiling. I opened my mouth remembering the tales I heard about the Guardians and there amazing strength and endurance.

"What are we going to do? The castle is being held hostage we have to do something." Jack dragged a large log from the bush.

"You are who I was sent to protect and I will not put you in danger." He said looking directly at me his eyes cold and unreadable.

"What about Grace, what about my parents?" I shouted at him a tear escaping my eye, he looked up slightly shocked at my sudden outburst.

"You have grown close to them?" He asked looking at me with his unreadable yet adorable face.

"Of course I have, are you retarded? Don't you love your parents?" I screamed at him only realizing my mistake after it was already too late. I saw a hint of confusion and then his face was back to normal.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out looking down at the ground, he picked up the log again dragging it closer to where I was standing and whipped out his sword and in a flash it was cut into three separate logs and tossing them into the fire.

"I'm sorry for angering you, you can punish me as you wish." He said staring at me not a hint of emotion in his voice. A thousand dirty thoughts spilt through my brain at his last statement. I shook my head.

"No that is quite alright, do you know who attacked our village?" I asked him.

"No, sadly I have no information whatsoever on their identity." He said hanging his head in shame. I felt like going over to him and comforting him but I knew that would seem odd. I stared at Jack and his face instantly shot up.

"Somebody is near!" He said to me with a look of seriousness that made the hairs on the back fo my neck stand up. He slowly unsheathed his sword holding it out in front of him. I turned my head and behind me three large men came running at me, one had a long beard and was short and he swung his axe at nothing like a lunatic, the other was carrying a large hammer and seemed to be dragging it along as he was slightly smaller than the other. The last one had a mask on and was quite small and he swiftly ran a sword following him. I ran the other way and in an instant Jack was flying over my head slinning in midair before colliding his sword with the first man's axe. He ducked under the hammer and rolled bringing him face to face with the masked man.

"Give us the princess!" He shouted and Jack jumped over the swing of his sword doing a complete three sixty catching the man with the hammer in the arm and the masked man's face was cut as his pale white skin could be seen from the slice. Jack back flipped over the large man swooping his sword down and slicing off a leg. The man fell screaming and clutching his leg as Jack laughed at the gruesome sight. That was the first time I have seen him laugh, his smile could be seen as he brought his sword down onto the man's neck and used the sword as leverage to volt himself up and kicking the man with the hammer in the face. I heard a cracking sound as the man held his nose and Jack who had his sword in the ground reached behind him and swung his sword and it collided with the man's head. Grayish matter dripped from the sword mixed with light blood and Jack turned to face the masked man who was fleeing. Jack caught him before he managed to run into the bush.

"Who are you?" Jack screamed at him and stabbed his sword through the man's arm pinning him down.

"I will never tell you." The man spat at Jack blood and spit dripped off his face as Jack laughed and if the man wasn't afraid before he definitely was now.

"Well if you're not going to talk then I guess you can go, but you won't be needing this." Jack reached inside his mouth grabbing his tongue and ripping out a dagger from his pocket and swiftly slicing the man's tongue off. Jack yanked off his mask and revealed a man with scars along his face and his ear cut off. The man scrambled to get up as he made gurgling sounds with his throat a mix between screaming and blood oozing down his throat. Jack ripped the sword out of his leg and the man jumped up as fast as he could hobbling off.

"Or these!" Jack said and in two swift motion he cut off the man's arms, I stood there not knowing what to do as the man fell to the ground but when he saw the look on Jack's face he managed to get up and leave into the bush. He turned around blood covering him but his face was again emotionless.

"Well that was fun!" He said wiping his hands off looking at me and genuinely smiling.

**Girl**

I trudged along with the others, everyone had been caught, we were slaves and the barbarians were running the castle. Nobody had escaped, except for the Princess probably thanks to her Guardian. I smiled slightly knowing the Princess was safe with him. A barbarian with a fur coat walked up to me and grabbed my chin, he looked at me smiling.

"The King will have fun with you." He smiled grabbing one of my breasts and I hit his hand away with my elbow that was free from the shackle, he swung his fist at me colliding with my face as I fell into the mud. He kicked more onto my face and spit on me and sauntered off into a house that did not belong to him.  
"Come on, get up." My mother whispered to me helping me up and I scrambled up and continued to walk with hope in my heart that Princess Kimberley would come back with an army and save us from this hell. I knew it was too late for some as I walked by the pile of burning bodies hoping I wouldn't recognize one. I turned my head and saw a girl that I knew running into the forest, she was the priests daughter. Run, Grace. Don't turn back.

**Okay there it is, pretty gory and angsty and ya Jack is kinda crazy but pretty awesome. The castle is under control of an unknown barbarian but he will be known. Review please.**


	4. Stay Alive

**Hey everyone another update of guardian. I got a lot of reviews for the last few chapters so please keep that going and thank you soooo much. Okay this is another action filled chapter and you get to see how Kim starts to trust Jack a little bit more. Soon my kick lovers soon mainly in Kim's point of view.**

**Kim**

I stared at the fire over it hung an old pot which I found and I stewed together some berries that I had found and identified as safe. I grabbed my knife taking the moment that the Princess was not looking to plunge it into the deer, I had gone hunting and struck down a deer with my bow and arrow. Kimberly flinched looking at the bloody dagger and then back up at me with a cold nod. I slid the dagger in which I had made myself down the body of the deer opening a flap. By its ribs and I continued until it was properly skinned.

"How do you do it?" She asked and my head shot up to see the horror and disgust in her face.

"Well first you need to make an incision right by the hip and the-" I said showing her my hip as I had already dragged off the remains of the deer.

"No, kill all those men without remorse." He looked up at me.

"They were bad men after you, I have no problem doing my job and ridding the world of foul men like them." He spat out as I heard malice in his voice towards the three men.

"They were just doing _their_ job, they were obviously sent to kill me." I said leaning forward slightly and the light from the fire lit up my face and my accusing stare.

"You killed them like you enjoyed it." I said and he stood up pulling his sword out. He didn't dare look up at me knowing he would be giving me a stare and he walked away unsheathing his sword for no reason and twirling it around in a very skilled manor. I knew he had to kill them, but the look on his face when he was doing it would surely give me nightmares.

It had surely been at least half an hour while he had been gone and I knew he was close by probably watching me as he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I heard rustling in the bush and a figure came sprinting after me I jumped up but then was relieved to see that it was only Jack. He had a frantic look on his face and he grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the fire and kicked dirt on it putting it out.

"Jack what th-" I started but was cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"I heard them, the people that took over your castle. Barbarians!" He spat and slowly let his hand off my mouth and we ducked behind a tree.

"They want you so they can execute the royal family in one swoop. If they catch you your kingdom falls, and loses hope." I stared at the smoke going into the air as Jack cursed himself out for not putting out the fire well enough in his panicked state. I heard horses and two black horses came trotting out of the bushes in the opposite end.

"She was here!" A man with long shaggy hair said and jumped off his horse placing his hand in the ashes and quickly retreating it noticing that it was hot.

"She kicked dirt on it, the dirt is still cool so it was not long ago, they are still very close." He stated and his partner who had a long beard with shaggy hair but was bald, looked down at him grinning.

"She is unprotected and weak, we shall hunt her down and rape her before we hand her off to _him." _I silently gasped and turned my head to Jack to realize he was not there.

"Unprotected, don't know about that?" I heard a husky voice say and a slicing sound and I tuned and the one with the beard head had slumped to the ground. The horse jumped not hearing the light-footed assassin until it was too late. Jack dove for the other horse catching it by the reins and flipping himself so he kicked the alive rider and pinned him to the ground. He pulled out his dagger placing it in the coals.

"Who sent you?" He asked at the man who chuckled.

"Why would I tell you? Your just a pathetic little kid who is playing knight." He said which didn't even make Jack flinch. He pulled his dagger out of the coal and placed it on the man's lips and I could hear a sizzling as the man screamed through closed lips and I heard a tearing sound as the molded flesh was ripped apart and he finally spoke.

"He did!" The man shouted frantically.

"Who is _he_?" Jack asked placing the dagger in the fire once again.

"Rakon, the barbarian lord. He. He wants to take over the legion. Take over Hereon." He said and Jack flinched. The legion was three kingdoms who had formed an alliance, Corenia which was my Kingdom, and towards the mountains there was Lored, it was rumoured that they had cannibals, humans that had gone mad on the outer regions of the plains. Golek which was a huge kingdom where the markets were lined up for miles and everything was so busy. Finally in the middle was a huge city that was all white and golden called Hereon. Jack got up and the man scrambled to get up but Jack plunged his dagger into the man's neck and pulled it out just as fast. He grabbed the remaining horse by it's reins as the other one had run away and jumped onto it walking towards me.

"Jump on!" He said and helped me up using his arm to hoist me up with ease and he wrapped his arms around me from behind and I was hoping for a hug but instead he was grabbing the reins. I rested my tired head on his shoulder and yawned as he kicked the horse and we started to ride through the forest. Although I have seen him do terrible things I somehow knew that he was only trying to protect me, and I felt safe around him and in his arms.

"Jack?" I asked not lifting my head from his shoulder.

"Yes Princess Kimberly." He said not moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he paused for a second.

"To Lored. We must warn them."

**Grace**

I wandered aimlessly hoping that I would eventually stumble upon a village, and a nice family would take me in. I also knew every village in miles had been pillaged. My stomach grumbled as I walked and reminded me of my only berries diet that I had been forced to resort too. I came upon a clearing and saw smoke rising from the middle. I ran to it and I saw some coals and some fire next to it. I threw one on and blew on it and it ignited to my pleasure. In the light I turned my head and screamed at what I saw. A head and a body covered in blood and a man who was still breathing slightly bug bleeding a great deal. His eyes shot open.

"They went that way, save yourself." He said pointing in the opposite direction I came and I was only hoping I knew who he was talking about. He stared at me but before I could reply his chest gave a final heave and he lay there motionless. I heard rustling in the bush and I stared at it, hoping to god it wasn't a cougar or a, barbarian. I smirked as I saw the horse stepping out of the bushes and trotting over to where I was.

"Well, finally I'm getting lucky."

I jumped onto it smiling as I saw the pack of apples and cooked meat and trotted off almost forgetting about the sight that I had seen. I rode through the forest as the sun started to come out and the only thought that wan through my mind. Stay alive Kim.

**Rakon**

"What do you mean you couldn't find her!" I shouted slamming my hand against the large throne that _once _belonged to the King. The large soldier was visibly shaking at my fury. I towered over him.

"Get back out there and find that little whore, or I will personally see to it that you are executed in her place!" I shouted at him and he scurried away and I walked back to the thrown looking at the smirking blonde in the corner.

"You'll never find her." She said smiling. I stormed over to her and grabbed her hair in my dirty hand and yanked it so she was dangling in the air.

"Shut your damn mouth!" I shouted once again and she painfully smirked and I through her back down into a heap. I again sat on the thrown scowling. How could she have escaped and manage to stay away from my forces. I need all the royal family to be killed or there could be a revolt in later years. I looked across the room at the large painting of the Princess with her mother and father.

"Aaaarrgg!" I grunted jumping up and hurling a dagger at it which stuck into the wall between her eyes.

Kimberley Ann Crawford. Where are you hiding?

**Pretty intense huh? I hope you guys liked it this was pretty enjoyable to write and plz review. I would like quite a few plz. What was your fave part? What do you think will happen next? There are a few story lines. Jack and Kim are POV's a lot and grace rakon a bit and maybe a bit of Kim's mom! Thanks soo much love you all I will try to update soon!**


	5. Cannibals

**I updated pretty fast huh? Well this is another epic chapter with a bit of Kick. Mainly happy too, I think you guys will like it I enjoyed writing it and by the way King Mylon is the King of Lored. We figure out a lot in this chapter and remember what I said about the kingdoms last chapter well your gonna wanna remember that stuff a little later because in this chapter it has a big part. Read and review please. Also try to find the hidden Mulan quote that is inside.**

**King Mylon**

"King!" My aid burst through the door frantically causing me to chuckle at his awkwardness as he stumbled around his eyes wandering like he was in danger.

"What is it Frant?" I asked and he stumbled to stand up straight still not looking me in the eye as he stared at his feet.

"They spotted cannibals on the other side of the plains. They aren't on the outside of the legion anymore. They are on the inside. I hope to god that nobody is traveling here. I will send out the news that nobody should come to Lored." He said quickly and my eyes darted to the large window. The outside of the legion there was lots of forest area, perfect for a savage beast such as the cannibals, on the inside is plains where they are easily spotted they have no reason to be there, but the cannibals aren't the smartest creatures, i have only met a handful that have been able to speak and even those ones speak in jumbled english.

"Send out, fifty men to Kill them, hurry I assume they are trying to get somewhere." I said my voice booming through the large room which Frant was scrambling to get out of. I cursed under my breath knowing that these cannibals were the reason that the kingdom was plummeting. I knew I had to do something , or the Kingdom would be lost the cannibals have been causing problems for decades people are scared to come here and people are dying when they try to go anywhere else. We need to completely rid the entire land of these flesh eating demons. Once and for all.

**Jack**

We were in Lored territory, we could see the kingdom in the distance, I peered across the plains and nothing stood out but I made sure to be careful there are many dangerous creatures near Lored the likes of which I have never seen before. I felt Kim stir in my arms as she had been sleeping soundly the entire ride. I smiled breathing in the scent of her hair, she opened her eyes slightly and I took one hand off the reins wrapping it around her abdomen so she knew that I was still with her.

"We're almost there." I said knowing that she was going to ask me. She turned her head slightly so she could see me and she smiled. I smiled back at her as nicely as I could not wanting to upset her before we were to see the King. I looked in the distance to see the Castle gates closing and torches being lit on the top of the walls. I kept going assuming they had already heard news of the Barbarian war lord and his plan to take over the Legion. I heard shouting in the distance and I struggled to hear over the hoof beats in the hard prairie ground. "Cannibals!" Was the only thing I managed to hear and I looked to my left and it was too late. Two men and a women were crawling mere meters away from the horse, the men had blood dripping from their mouths and the women had long fingernails that resembled claws in which had blood all over them. They growled slightly a low moan and two more of them emerged from the long wheat. I heard a growling sound coming from behind the horse.

"Jack!" Kim shouted as one of them lunged at the horse making it rear and knocking us off. I shielded Kim with my body from the ground and jumped up ripping out my sword. A cannibal lunged at me and I swung my sword upward ripping open it's stomach and as it frothed out of the mouth and wormed it's way closer to me another one jumped at me and I swung horizontal slicing it's head off and then in the same motion I swung downward slicing into the barely alive demon on the ground. More kept emerging from wherever they were coming from and I heard Kim connect her foot with one's face and a satisfying crunch was heard. Two came at me and I jumped over them pulling out my second sword that was across my back and spun around killing three of them and then flipping back to where Kim was to step on the head of a decapitated cannibal. I used my sword to hit one in the air while spinning and catching one in the back as it was crawling to try to eat my flesh. I looked back and they were closing in on Kim and when I looked back one lunged at me tackling me down to the ground. I grabbed my dagger slicing off it's head and throwing it off me just in time to grab my swords and simultaneously stab two of the demons in the throats before they managed to get Kim. I saw an opening in the crowd of them and pushed Kim in that direction.

"Go, hurry I will hold them off." She hesitated for a second and then ran through them and I smiled as she seemed to make it through them. I sliced off a head of one and turned and she was tackled down my one of them. I threw my dagger and it hit the back of it's head and she scrambled to get up looking back at me and then she was met with the opening gates of the Kingdom and a soldier ran to help her. She turned to watch me as I used my two swords to kill one after one of these monsters. I jumped in the air as the monsters closed in on me clearing the circle and in one swoop of both swords I had killed seven of them and only one remained. I stared at it as it hesitated to lunge but it's demeanor of it's frantic eyes told me it would. Then it spoke.

"We will." I looked at it with shocked eyes and it lunged at me and I impaled the woman with my sword and she reached out for me with her hand and I swung my sword chopping her hand off and she howled loudly and then spoke again spitting out green goo and blood.

"We will. Rakon, changed us!" She said and before I could ask her about it she dug her nails into her eyes and she squirmed ripping them out and I plunged my sword into her throat and she stopped moving. Rakon is planning something, and I'm sure it isn't good. I heard a horse behind me and a soldier reached his hand out and I took it with my bloody hand and hopped on the horse.

"You, fight good." He said chuckling at me and I smirked trying to forget what the cannibal had told me.

**Grace**

I was puzzled at the fact that I was riding through the prairies and towards Lored considering I had no idea why I even trusted that barbarian but I had no other option and I knew that the King would listen to me. I heard a crunching sound and I looked back to see bloody bodies everywhere decapitated and in the distance was one with a dagger in the back of its head. I recognized that dagger, it was from the unnamed region.

"Jack!" I shouted and the horse sped forward as I kicked it and the gates opened for me and I smiled breathing in the fresh air. I continued to ride through the gates and a boy about my age ran up to me and grabbed it's reins.

"Would you like me to, put it in my stables?" He asked politely and I smiled at him.

"Yes please." He helped me off and I walked with him to his stables.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" I questioned him and he smiled.

"Jerry." He said smiling and I put my hand out for him to shake it.

"Grace."

**Kim**

I sat in the room that was assigned to me fidgeting with my thumbs, we were instructed to get some rest and speak before the King later this day when he had rid the land of the cannibals. I was a mess knowing Jack was still out there and that he could be. No he won't die, he can't. I Attempted to shake the feelings that I had for him out of my head. I heard the door creak and my eyes shot up and Jack emerged from the door and I jumped up hugging him and catching him by surprise and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I laughed gleefully knowing that he was safe and I was with him.

"I thought that you were dead. You, you saved my life." I looked up at him and he smiled lightly and I reached up and pecked him on the cheek as I grinned. He looked at the bed and let out a sigh and I laughed knowing that we had similar living arrangements to the first day we met. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I asked and a female voice was heard from the other side.

"Princess Kimberly, Guardian Jack. You have someone hear to see you." The female said and I shot Jack a look of pure confusion.

"Send him in." I said and the door creaked open.

"What's up Kimmy?"

**Rakon**

I was eager to find the princess so we could march on securing this shit hole. The cannibals had surely wreaked havoc on Lored and we shall attack them next while they are in panic. The cannibals the simple-minded beast don't know that once I take over the Legion they will be wiped off the face of the earth, but all they know is that I'm going to take over the Legion and build up my army and take over the Guardian's homeland. Then I will be unstoppable. I smirked to myself knowing that I was only a fraction of the way there and that Corenia was the weakest of the four kingdoms and after I build up my army I will march to Lored and my army will grow bigger and I will take Golek and then Hereon when we come from every side and I shall kill all royalty and feed them to the cannibals. Right before I kill them. I slammed my fist against the arm of the throne knowing that if I didn't catch Kim soon then she would be gone forever and I could not risk the chance of giving this pitiful Kingdom hope. I need to crush their monarchy and their spirits.

**I liked this chapter it was really fun to write about and I hope you guys like it just as much. Did you guys like the cannibals. Oh and I KNOW you guys liked my small kick moment, you can kind of see how they are getting closer. Anyway please review I didn't get very many for the last chapter and also I updated SUPER fast. Please tell me what you think of it all, what you liked about it and stuff, especially considering this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Thanks for reading love you allllll! Review and tell me if you found the Mulan quote. It was Jack saying it to Kim!**


	6. Battle Of The Plains

**Hey everyone back with another update. Okay when I say the fourth time Jack saved Kim's life referring to last chapter I mean by when he ran away with her, when he killed the first group of barbarians, second and the cannibals okay.**

**Grace**

"Grace!" Kim shouted and charged at me tackling me down and hugging me tightly.

"How did you manage to escape, and find me." She asked grinning at me tears running down her cheek as I chuckled slightly a lump growing in my throat as I was about to tell her about what I saw.

"Well, I kind of followed you guys to the stones, and saw your future, when I saw Jack's I knew that I had to warn everybody, so I ran back as fast as I could but it was too late. The village was in ruins and there were Barbarians running everywhere killing people and robbing houses." My voice cracked at the last part and I decided to skip telling her about how they captured my mother and we both knew not to dwell on the subject.

"So. You saw _both _our future's" She said rocking on the balls of her feet and blushing uncontrollably.

"Yes I did, Mrs. Anderson." I said nudging her and at the sound of his name Jack's head shot up and gave us an odd look. I laughed until I saw his bloody figure and I rushed to his side.

"Jack are you hurt, what happened, where is the cut?" I asked frantically lifting up his shirt to reveal to cut but a very toned abdomen. I smirked looking up at Kim who obviously had the same thought in her head. But then my mind flashed to all of the dead men and women.

"You?" I said backing away slightly and stumbling into two swords covered in blood as it pooled around the floor.

"Grace, they were cannibals, they were going to eat both of us. He saved my life for the fourth time!" Kim shouted and I breathed heavily but my eyes still darted toward him and he had on a look of hurt as he knew that I thought he was a monster.

"I better get back to my room." I said giving Kim a slight smile and glancing one more time at Jack and turning away.

**Marek**

I wandered the forest my face paint still on from the siege that took place two days ago. My brother who had lead it was now sitting on the throne eating grapes while I was out searching for the Princess. I came into a clearing and my head darted to the center of it where an awful smell was coming from. There were two bodies in the middle of the large circular clearing. I bent down and saw two unknown men, obviously barbarians seeing their appearance. One man was decapitated but his head lay near and his leg was off a little bit. I turned to see a man with a cut on his arm and his face was half cut from a sword powerfully slamming down on the man's skull. I grimaced knowing that this fighter was skilled, probably on older man. He was protecting the Princess. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, damn! She has a Guardian. I looked at the ground and cursed as I saw another body with a knife wound on it's neck and burn marks on it's face. I turned my head and there was a head and two horses had rode off. I knelt down. I smirked, I know where to find our Princess.

**Kim**

"Don't mind her." I said as he sat down on the bed and I sat down next to him both of us covered in a small amount of blood.

"I am a monster. After being stuck in those training facilities for all my life, I was trained to not show compassion, not to show mercy. I enjoy killing, it makes me feel that all my training hasn't been for nothing. I only want to protect you." He said and I looked at his beautiful caring chocolate brown eyes and I smiled and he brushed a strand of hair from my face and his eyes went to my lips, he shook his head and then stood up backing away to the door.

"I'm going to go or a walk." He said and rushed out the door, and I laughed at the fact he was still covered in blood. I let out a large puff of air, my mind wandered to the look he gave me. Damn emotions!

**Rakon**

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted and the door opened up to see a man being carried by two other men. He had scars all over his face and I noticed he had no arms.

"Who is he?" I asked and the man's eyes darted up to me and he started to sob.

"If you don't shut up, I will rip your tongue out." I said shouting at him and he closed his eyes and the man spoke.

"I'm afraid somebody already beat you to that. We found him lying near the village with no arms, they had been cleanly cut off as well as his tongue." The man said and my fist clenched.

"Was it a villager?" I asked my anger boiling over.

"No, this man was a skilled assassin , one of our best, he can't talk or write so we don't know for sure." The man spoke again and I turned my focus back on the man who was silently sobbing.

"Who was it?" I asked and he gestured frantically to the queen.

"It wasn't her she has been here the entire time, wait. The princess did this." His eyes shot open and he nodded and then shook his head. My eyes darted to the smiling queen. My fist clenched knowing that this was a huge flaw in my plan. If she had one of them, surely the best, she wouldn't be killed and she could march in here anytime with him swinging his swords killing many and all the villagers would revolt. I slammed my fist against the throne again, my hand slightly trembling the anger spilling out my words as I spat.

"Guardian!"

**King Mylon**

I sat in my throne and I heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said and the guards opened the doors to reveal the Princess of Corenia and the brave Guardian that so many people were talking about.  
"Ah nice to see you again Princess." I smiled getting up from my seat to shake hands with the sweetest and only princess of the legion. She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine King of Lored." She said and I smirked walking up to the Guardian at the back of the room and my eyes widened when I realized how old he was.

"Hello brace warrior. I am surprised to see such a young man graduating from the academy so early. What is your ranking?" I asked and his eyes stayed perfectly still.

"I finished top of the academy." He said and I chuckled knowing that the King and Queen of Corenia wouldn't settle for anybody but the best for the famed Princess. I smiled turning around.

"So what is this news that you wanted to share with me?" I asked sitting back down on my throne, the Princess stepped closer.

"Corenia has been taken over."

**Jerry**

I was shoveling out the hay from the stalls when the stunning brunette walked up to me.

"Hi Grace!" I said waving at her and she smiled back waving back at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I looked back down at my muddy coveralls and rubberboots.

"My job." I said blandly frowning at the boring job that I had been doing for the past five years of my life.

"Of, it doesn't look like very much fun. Do you want to come for a walk with me?" She asked and my eyes shot up and I nodded frantically.

"I would love to." I said and ran to the back hanging up my fork and coveralls and running to her side which made her laugh.

"Why do you need to work anyways?" She asked and my previous grin turned into a frown and she moved her lips to talk but I cut her off.

"Well when I was seven my parents died when the, cannibals got them. They left me and my siblings everything they owned but it wasn't much so I had to go to work." I said and her eyes started to water slightly and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's why, I am so glad that the Princess managed to get through, that Jack boy is amazing." I said my eyes wide remembering the boys skill. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch.

"I'm actually the Princesses best friend, that Jack boy is her Guardian." She said and my eyes grew even wider if that was even possible.

"Wow that is so cool, why did you come all the way over here." He asked me with a curious smile and I turned my head so he didn't see my eyes starting to water.

"Corenia has been taken over."

**Jack**

The King's eyes were wide after we had finished telling him the horrible story and everything that has happened to us.

"I will warn the other Kingdoms and we shall all immediately set off to battle. Jack would you like to lead the charge?" My eyes filled with pride as I felt honoured.

"It would be my pleasure." I said smiling and the King stood up and shook my hand, I looked into his icy blue eyes and the door slammed open.

"Sir, we are under attack!"

**Rakon**

Sweat beaded off my forehead as the horse trudged through enemy territory. I shook my long shaggy hair and the face paint that all the warriors wore started to flake and fall off my face. I gave my brother a nod and he gave me a devilish grin as we saw the castle in the distance. I squinted to see the castle walls hopefully being swarmed with cannibals and in ruins but all I could see was a perfectly normal castle wall.

"Brother, the cannibals have failed!" Marek shouted his voice filled with anger.

"We didn't bring as many soldiers as we should have, we were expecting to catch them off guard." I said cursing under my breath at the horrible start to the battle. I could see archers already setting up on the castle walls and the men that rode behind me were only barbarians. They knew nothing of war only of pillaging. I felt foolish as I knew most of them would meet their ends lying dead and bloody on this cool morning. It didn't matter though they were minor casualties. I could conquer this kingdom and capture the princess in one swoop, kill two birds with one stone. I smirked to myself as I could almost imagine the Princess hiding in her quarters trembling with her Guardian. I could hear the voices of the soldiers that were behind the castle walls, they probably outnumbered us but, we had one thing they weren't expecting. I looked up in the sky as the first line of arrows came swarming toward our large cluster. I held up the heavy steel that I had stolen from the King. I heard a cling as an arrow connected with it and I heard a few yelps as surely some idiots didn't react I time. A horse was hit and it loudly cried and ran off it's rider was hung up and being dragged behind it. Another line of arrows came our way this time hitting more than last time.

"Charge!" I yelled hopefully catching them reloading their arrows. I heard a yell from behind the walls and their men were suddenly charging us. A fleet of arrows were suddenly released and I put my shield up until I realized what their plan was. They wanted us to put our shields up and then they would strike as we were unprotected. I jumped off my horse hiding under it as three arrows struck it and it ran away. I hit the first line slicing off one of the soldiers head. His helmet rolled away and I impaled one and kicked a kneecap out and kept running yelling as I did. I looked to my side to see my brother slicing off the head of a decorated warrior. I could see the very inside of the gates now and I looked across to see a young boy with a steely look barking orders. Marek and I broke through their lines and soon we were face to face with the young boy. I smirked devilishly.

"Where's your babysitter?" I asked him letting out a hardy laugh as I heard the barbarian soldiers yelling and laughing and I didn't have to look back to see they were advancing.

"He had to leave to fight barbarian scum!" The boy spat and ripped out a sword smiling.

Marek yelled and ran at the boy who didn't move. Marek swung at the boy's head and he ducked swifty and stabbed through Marek's stomach.

"Marek!" I yelled and he rolled over blood spilling from his mouth as the boy laughed bringing down his sword on his neck.

"You bastard!" I shouted, as I ran rage pushing me. I swung at him and he side stepped me and swung his sword and cut my calf. I turned around grimacing, then it hit me.

"Ah, I see, you are the Guardian." He smirked, and I walked towards him.

"Let me tell you this." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He asked an evil smirk still plastered on his smug face.

"This shall be your last battle!" I shouted at him and he pulled out a second sword skillfully swinging them. I ran at him and swung my sword and he collided his first sword with mine and swung his other one down at me. I blocked it with my hand and smiled.

"Your going to have to do better than that."

**Did you like my ending,. Oh and Marek is another important character he is Rakon's brother and he does his dirty work. Review please I didn't get that many last time. Ask me something about the story I will reply! Next chapter will be a lot about Jack and Rakon's fight and then it will get juicy!**


	7. My Hero

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews. BTW whoever Paulinefinkbeiner is you NEED to authorize PM's because your reviews are my absolute favourite every time you make me smile.**

**Jack**

He laughed evilly and swiped his leg under me tripping me. I back flipped and mid-air pulled out my dagger throwing it directly at his head. He swung his sword deflecting it and it landed in the grass.

"Nice try." He said laughing and I clenched my teeth and lunged at him and he blocked it with his sword and I swung the opposite one and when he blocked it again with his hand I flipped over him landing behind him and kicking him behind the leg. He went down and I lunged at him and landed a blow directly in the back. He grunted and I swung my other sword aiming for his head. He twisted around wrenching my first sword out of my hand and blocked my attack kicking me in the chest. He dove at me and I blocked his sword attack and his fist collided with my jaw hard and I stumbled back but regained my composure and spat out some blood. I smirked and ran at him swords ready. I swung at him and then slid through his legs and grabbed them making him fall onto his stomach. I lunged at his head grabbing it and holding the sword to his throat his back to me and I turned so he could look at the battlefield.

"Your barbarians are dying." I said and he chuckled.

"If I cared I would call for a retreat." He replied and I tightened my swords grip on his throat drawing blood. He grunted and I heard a loud yell and a large man was upon me swinging a sickle like sword. I caught it with my sword and then swung powerfully at his neck. I felt a ripping pain in my arm as a barbarian barely hit my arm leaving a bloody wound. They started to converge on me and a pile of soldiers. I looked around estimating about eight of them and I could hear the cries of our soldiers as they surely were being slaughtered. I stabbed one in the throat while swinging my sword down on an arch and hit one in the head. One and two. I jumped up spinning and kicking one in the face and landing on him, a barbarian swung downward and I side stepped as he slammed his sword down on the man's stomach and I swung my sword and collided with his neck again perfect swing. Three and four. My men were watching me and they regained some confidence. Three men converged on me and I jumped over them and swing both swords outwardly and I sliced through their abdomens. Five, sex and seven. I looked over at the very last one Rakon. My soldiers ran off battling by the gates. I lunged at him with both my swords together and he attempted to block it but I split them up hitting him on both sides of his stomach. He grunted and stumbled back and I swung again, he backed off and I cut him on the chest. I stabbed with my other sword and hit him clean through the arm causing him to drop his sword. I pushed him to the ground. I knelt down by him.

"I thought I was going to die." I smirked. And he smiled devilishly and I looked next to him and there lie my fallen dagger. He swung it at my throat and I stuck out my hand and caught it smiling. Suddenly a large group of barbarians had swarmed me. All the soldiers were dead and there were at least fifty of theirs alive and we only had twenty guards in the castle, and hundreds of citizens. I looked over at the guard by the gate who was walking towards me honourably trying to help me.

"No, go back and close the gate. I will hold them off, rally as many people as you can." I yelled at him and he hesitated and then ran back towards the gate and I could hear it closing. They all smirked at me and I jumped up smiling holding my two swords in front of me.

"Who wants to dance?"

**Guard**

I ran to the castle as fast as I could every moment waiting for the large door to break down and barbarians to swarm in killing us all. I opened the large door and the man that was guarding the door gave me a puzzled look. I ran up the many stairs and didn't stop to take a breath until I was in front of the king.

"Every man you've got needs to be behind those walls right now!" I yelled at him. He look stunned and then jumped up.

"How many are out there now?" He asked and I looked at him with ice cold eyes.

"Jack."

**Jack**

I jumped up onto a pillar and back flipped off of it landing on a large man who fell and I embedded my sword into his back. I swung my sword diagonally on a man's shoulder and kicked him over and he knocked over another man and in one swoop I beheaded both of them. I could feel the blood drying on my skin and I lost count of how many men I had killed. They kept coming and I still haven't caught sight of Rakon. I heard a yell from behind me and I swung my sword not bothering to see who I had just cut in half. I stabbed my sword at a short man's neck and I smiled at the sound of men lining up behind the castle walls. I jumped over a man's hammer and in the air I kicked out a man's sword and twirled bringing both my swords down on two men. The bodies piled up and the men became more hesitant to attack, but they were barbarians so they kept coming. I kept slaughtering men remembering Kim and how I was doing this for her. I heard the doors open and I impaled the last man and gave him a sharp uppercut to the jaw and kicked him and he landed a few feet away. I looked over towards the group of twenty five men who had their jaws open. And everything went black.

**Kim**

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and burst through the doors of the crude hospital. I walked by many soldiers who smiled at my presence, I returned it half-heartedly. I saw a head of shaggy brown hair in the end and I ran towards it.  
"Jack!" I shouted, I could see his head whip around and I grinned tears streaming down my face.

"I thought you were dead." I said almost jumping on him, he hugged back and I could hear him chuckle and then cringe. I looked over at his bandaged arm.

"Jack are you alright?" I asked him realizing how stupid the question was. He smiled.

"You were crying." He said smirking and I started to blush uncontrollably.

"Was not!" I shouted and was about to hit his arm until I remembered.

"Kim I have to tell you something. _He_ got away, he will rally his troops and be coming back. We are leaving, you cannot be in any sort of danger like that. We will get some rest and then we are going." He said sternly and I knew there was no point in arguing.

"_You _were the one in danger not me. We have to warn the King." I said and he nodded and I looked at him bloodied and bruised. I felt him grab my arm and I smiled at him and he squeezed it. One of the doctors pulled up a chair and I sat down on it and before I knew it I was asleep. My fingers intertwined with Jack's.

**Grace**

I laughed uncontrollably as Jerry grinned at his ability to make me so gleeful. We were hanging out the entire day even when I was scared out of my wits he came to my quarters and made me smile. We walked through the rather large village extremely close and we made jokes about Jack and Kim.

"I am a robot, please oil me Kim." Jerry said in a robotic voice which made me giggle.

"Anything for you Jack." I said in a girly voice which wasn't at all like Kim's. Are laughing could be heard throughout the entire village and it slowly died down into a comfortable silence.

"Grace, where are you going to go next?" He asked suddenly making the conversation less funny and more quiet. He starred at me with his cute eyes and I reached up to touch his cheek and he flinched slightly.

"I want to stay here forever, with you." I said and kissed him tenderly.

**Rakon**

I rested the horse still galloping and my face was resting on a pack of food. My body was bloody and I couldn't feel most of my body and the wounds were grayish. That boy was skilled, I grimaced remembering his skill and how he fought off my entire army. I could only pray that he was somehow injured in this battle and wouldn't be able to fight. I would kill that boy with the coldness he killed my brother with. My horse ran through the village and I was given surprised and disgusted looks mixed with sheer pleasure as the man that they hated so was hurt and injured. They assumed that the takeover was a fail. They were right.

"What happened sir?" A barbarian soldier asked me and helped me off of the horse. I shook my head vigorously and he looked at me stunned and then with the help of about three soldiers I was in the castle looking for medical attention. I passed by the queen, who was being escorted to her quarters, she smirked.

"Ah, he showed mercy."

**There it is chapter 7. I didn't get that many reviews but I loved the ones I did get. Some kick there and a lot of action. Any questions not involving any spoilers. Where do you guys think Jack and Kim will go and do you think Grace will do will she stay with Jerry or will she go with Jack and Kim?**


End file.
